Flesh Princess
Flesh Princess is a HTFF episode. Starring *Sunset *Beddy Featuring *Raymond *Handy *Sniffles Appearances *Ludwig *Lumpy *Maya Plot Raymond slowly makes a coffee latte art, and slowly walks into Sunset's room, as she delivers the coffee to Sunset. Sunset groans as she carefully drinks the coffee, suddenly she realizes the time (11:45 AM) and freaks out as she's late for the date, so she starts panicking, along with Raymond. Sunset speeds through her morning rotation, as following. She tries to make toast, but gets impatient and breaks the toaster and eats half bake bread. Then she tries to shower, however she notices how Ludwig is in their, so she runs up and uses the kitchen spray hose to clean herself and Raymond, as well as use the water, to swallow various pills. Sunset then runs and pulls out the clothes, however Raymond and Sunset end up wearing the wrong outfits. Sunset fears their no time left so she decides to wear what they have, Sunset then realizes it's 11:59 and she tells Raymond that their going to be late, Raymond tries to record an episode of My Little Pony: FIM on her vcr, however Sunset tells her the have no time left, so Raymond ends up running outside with Sunset. As Sunset and Raymond wait for a taxi, Sniffles walks up to them, showing off his latest invention, a potion that can make the un-dead living again, he says he was going to show it off sooner, but didn't for some reason. Raymond says she's waiting for a taxi, so Sunset decides to make a deal, she will drive them to wear they need to be, if Sunset tests out his syringe. Sunset signs, as Sniffles insterts the syringe offscreen, suddenly Sunset is now in the living flesh again, how the missing part of her brain causes her to freak out, Raymond ends up sewing that part, as then she calls her a scar sister. Then Sunset and Raymond get in the taxi, as Sunset drives them to their double date. At the buffet, Beddy admires a photograph of Sunset's zombie form, until he sees the real her, and is immediately disappointed, due for her being a living being, suddenly Beddy is given the idea, if he kills Sunset, then he can still date her finally. When suddenly they are given their plates by Lumpy, Beddy looks Sunset and chuckles evily. While picking out food, Beddy decides to fling forks at Sunset, hopefully they will impale her. Once he does manage to fling them, Raymond is shown putting pepper on Handy's mashed potatoes, when suddenly the pepper causes to sneeze, causing serval spikes to be released from her, the spikes end up blocking the forks, as fall to the ground. Later on, Sunset puts down meal, next to an ice cream machine, to swat at a bug. However as Sunset debates on killing the bug, Beddy decides to tip the ice cream machine, hoping it will crush Sunset, however Sunset notices the machine about to crush her, so she goes into her bubble from and is protected. Beddy snaps and leaves with Sunset, as the ice cream machine leaks out ice cream that causes Lumpy, who is carrying plates, to slip and fall, as the plates end up slicing him to pieces. Cuts to some later, the gang as finished eating, as indigestion catches up with Sunset, causing her to rush to the bathroom. As she does so, Sniffles appears rushing, telling Raymond why he hid the potion, since it turns out the potion has the side effect of turning the person who uses it into a monstrous dragon, suddenly Sunset (who is know in the dragon) comes out the bathroom and chases Maya, (who is carrying her plate with her mouth) Maya ends up tripping, as the plates slices her head in half. Sunset's dragon form ends up burning Handy into a crisp. As Sniffles rushes towards Beddy and Raymond and gives them the antidote. Sniffles says the antidote will work, unless it hurts Sunset's eyes otherwise, Sunset will end up dying forever. Suddenly Sunset ends up biting Sniffles, as Raymond and Beddy jump on her head. Raymond tries to inject it in her, however Beddy wants it to be in the eyes. This causes Raymond and Beddy to end up fighting other the syringe, and eventually Beddy gets imapled by the syringe. Beddy ends up falling on to Sunset, causing her to go back to normal and still in the flesh. Raymond is about to fall until Sunset catches her, and they both land. Sunset is happy to be back as suddenly she ends up tripping over a rock and ends up falling into a chemical filled lake. She comes out okay but as the close iris closes, she mutates back into a bug. Moral *"You are what You Eat." Deaths *Lumpy is sliced to pieces. *Maya's head is sliced in half. *Handy is burnt to a crisp. *Sniffles is bitten. *Beddy is impaled by the syringe. Goofs *Sunset is in her old outfit when she meets Beddy. Trivia *Sunset is no longer a zombie from now on, however she is still mutant bug hybrid as the ending suggests. Category:Season 96 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character